Whirlpool
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Prequel to Lady and the Playboy! Join Captain America's great neice and Director Fury's daughter, Sherise Fury on a adventure of a lifetime. As she face life and being best friends with BTR!
1. Let the Games Begin

Author's Note: So this idea came randomly in my head. I thought a prequel would get the readers of Lady and the Playboy and future stories with my OC, Sherise a in look of her life before being engaged to the world's sexist playboy iron superhero. Also I'm not sure how long BTR has been friends, so made them buddies since 1st grade. And 99 or 92 percent of the stories are going to take place during most of the episodes. So I warned you if you have never seen BTR tv show, there are spoilers! You Have Been Warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any Iron Man and Avengers charters. They belong to Nickolden, Marvel and Walt Disney. I only own my OCs.

Happy Reading!

~RDJ94~

Hi, I'm Sherise Fury. Also I'm the daughter of the great Director Fury and great niece of the amazing Captain America.

"Sherise!"

That was my mom, Sky Fury. She's Captain America's brother's daughter.

"Coming, mom!" I yelled

I grabbed my pink coat and my pink bag and ran downstairs. The ride to Minnesota Elementary wasn't as long as I thought. My mom and I just moved here a month ago and I don't like. Who wants to live in a winter wonderland all year round. Plus I haven't been able to meet any friends.

"Here we are"

I sighed and said "Can't I be home schooled?"

Mom laughed and said "No, now go"

I opened the car door and headed in the school. My teacher I have this year is and he's my first grade teacher. I walked in the classroom and couldn't believe my brown eyes. Two boys were paper spitting through straws, as one boy was looking at himself in a mirror and another boy was hiding under his desk.

'If all this is happening, where the heck is the teacher?'

I looked and I couldn't believe my eyes. The teacher was tied up in his chair. I looked around the class and seen that these boys are the only students in here.

'What happened to all the other kids?'

I looked at the play-place and seen a water gun. I grabbed it and left the class. A few minutes later I came back with a loaded gun and somehow I found four towels. I squirt the two boys who were paper spitting first. They stop what they were doing and stared at me. I ignored them and squirt the diva and the one hiding. After the black hair boy came out of hiding, they all looked at me like they seen a ghost. I rolled my eyes and walked over the teacher, while tossing each of the boys towels. I untied the teacher and walked to the back of the class and sat. The teacher sat in shock before running out of the classroom. I rolled my eyes and looked towards the four boys.

"Well? Aren't you gonna tell me your names?" I asked

One huffed and said "Carlos don't talk to girls"

I raised my brow and said "Well you just did"

Carlos looked lost as he looked around the room and the other boys nodded or voiced their agreement. Carlos pouted as a tall boys got up and said, "What about this?", pointing to himself

I looked at him before walking over and grabbed his comb a d the towel. After two minutes I gave him his mirror. If I ever though boys couldn't squeal, I was just proven wrong.

I laughed and looked at the other two who were looking at me.

"Well? Spit it out!" I nearly yelled

They didn't say anything, so I rolled my eyes and went back to my desk. I pulled up my note book and stated writing, my notebook was red with a picture of Black Beauty on the front.

"Um hhi"

I closed my book quickly and looked up to see dark brown, almost black eyes.

"Hi" I repeated with a smile

"Um...my name is Logan Mitchell"

I smiled wider and said "Nice to meet you Logan, I'm Sherise Fury"

I looked at the other three boys who were drawing on a large, wide paper.

Logan followed my glaze and said "The male diva is James Diamond and the reddish blonde one is Kendall Knight. You alright know Carlos Garcia...he's cool, but not brightest light bulb"

I giggled and said "Logan, why are they only you four?"

"There was three girls, triplets but Kendall and Carlos wild play drove hem out and they got transferred into another class"

I nodded and said "No other kids came in?"

Logan shook his head and said "The triplets father is mayor, do word got out that there are wild kids in this class..."

I understand now. The mayor told parents to make sure their children don't end up in this classroom, but what puzzled me was how did they know all this?

Author's Note: So how did you like chapter 1? Chapter two will be up as soon as possible. Also don't worry, I'll be updating Lady and the Playboy soon, I just got to get over a little Writer's Block! Please review and tell what you think. Reviews and Ideas are welcomed! :)


	2. Friends for Life

~RDJ94~

I looked at Logan and said "How did you know all that?"

Logan laughed and said "Oh, did I mention that Carlos' dad is the sheriff here"

That explain things, must come home and talk to about work or city gossip and Carlos over head and tell the other three. Or something like that.

A half an Hour later

The teacher still haven't came back. But we decided to past the time by getting to know each other.

"I'm going to be a superhero, like Superman"

That was Carlos, the first question that came up was, 'What I'm Going To Be When I Grow Up'.

I laughed and said "Y'a know I met him"

They looked at me, Kendall spoke up and said "Yeah right"

I shook my head and said "On a vist with my dad and my uncle, I met him and Batman"

They just stared at me, I went in my bag and pulled out a photo book. The book was black with pink ruffles around the edges. I opened it and turned to the fifth page.

"Here, see for your self" I said pushing the book toward the boys

They was looking at a picture of my dad; Director Nick Fury, my uncle Steve in his suit, Superman and Batman.

"You met Captain America too?" Carlos asked with wide puppy dog eyes

I laughed and said "Oh I forgot to mention, that Captain America is is my uncle"

Their mouths hit the floor. I started giggling as I put my book back in my bag.

"You're related to thee Captain America?" said James

I giggled and said "Yea and he's coming over to vist this afternoon. Do you want to meet him?"

They nodded so I written my address on paper and gave it to the boys.

I smiled and said "Now back to business, I'm going to be married to a billionaire with two...no three kids and we're going save the world"

The four boys rolled their eyes as they muttered "Girls"

I laughed and said "What about you Logan?"

"I'm going to be a doctor"

I smiled and looked at James.

He smiled and said "I'm going to be a famous singer"

I laughed as he started singing a Temptation song. Even though it was really good.

I looked over at Kendall and said "Save the best for last"

He laughed and said "I'm going to be a professional hockey player"

I rolled my eyes and said "Boys"

A month past and me and the boys became best friends. They met my uncle liked planned. We been hanging out ever since my first day. A new teacher came and now we have class pets, that. My dad donated to the school. Everything is better, I found friends at last. And I know we're going to be friends for life.

Author's Note: How was that? Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
